This invention relates to integrated injection logic electronic systems with multiplexed liquid crystal displays, and more particularly, to such systems which incorporate a voltage regulator for providing a regulating voltage and fractional voltage to drive the display. The present application also discloses features of the voltage regulator that are disclosed and claimed in co-pending application Ser. No. 908,343 filed May 22, 1978 by Steven E. Marum and assigned to the Assignee of the present application.
Present-day electronic systems, such as calculators, timepieces, and the like, having multiplexed liquid crystal displays, require a regulated voltage V.sub.CC and a fractional voltage V.sub.CC /2 for driving the backplane of the liquid crystal display with a multiplexing AC signal. In such prior art systems, a voltage regulator is provided having a series of diodes or resistors connected between the regulator and ground. A center-tap between the diodes or resistors provides the required fractional voltage V.sub.CC /2, but consequently, requires a considerable amount of wasted current through the added diodes or resistors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic integrated injection logic system with multiplexed liquid crystal display.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system with low-power voltage regulator arrangement for driving a multiplexed liquid crystal display.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system with integrated injection logic circuitry and multiplexed liquid crystal display which is most efficiently powered by a single voltage regulator and current regulator.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a low-power voltage regulator and current regulator arrangement for providing the required current and voltage levels for powering an integrated injection logic system and AC multiplexed liquid crystal display.